Feeling Your Lies
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Et si Stefan se rendait compte que Klaus peut lui apporter beaucoup plus qu'Elena ne le pourra jamais...
1. Tear You Apart

_Je vous avertis d'avance, l'histoire en elle-même est plutôt courte. Au départ, je voulais en faire qu'un OS, mais comme je la divise avec des titres, c'est devenu quatre parties. J'ai écris ça il y a un moment déjà, ce n'est peut-être plus d'actualité (mm...faudrait que je termine d'écouter les épisodes, d'ailleurs...), mais j'avais envie d'explorer la possibilité des relations entre Klaus et Stefan (pas nécessairement sexuellement, s'entend). Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez à la fin!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: Stefan, Klaus<strong>

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Julie Plec et…**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Et si Stefan se rendait compte que Klaus peut lui apporter beaucoup plus qu'Elena ne le pourra jamais...

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling Your Lie<strong>

**Partie 1- Tear You Apart**

Klaus sourit, ravi de voir Stefan se délecter du sang de cette femme qu'il venait de lui offrir. Il laissa son corps s'appuyer contre l'arbre et croisa ses bras, se laissant aller à la contemplation du spectacle.

Bientôt, Stefan lui appartiendrait entièrement. Bientôt, il oublierait l'existence même de son frère, Damon, et l'existence qu'avait eu Elena avant sa mort. Klaus lui ferait abandonner son humanité entière, ses états d'âme et ses émotions, et ferait de lui non seulement son serviteur, mais également son bras droit, digne de confiance.

Trois mois qu'il l'avait recruté à ses côtés, il se donnait encore l'année pour le modeler selon ses désirs. Dans les trois mois qui avaient précédés, ils avaient ait un grand bout de chemin; les instincts meurtriers de Stefan faisaient lentement surfaces, un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il le gavait de sang. Et Klaus ne se gênait pas pour le faire, l'obligeant à en boire encore et encore, lui rappelant que la sûreté de son frère était en jeu. Et Stefan obéissait, malgré les résistances qu'il souhaitait opposer et son attitude récalcitrante. Il obéissait encore pour Damon, mais bientôt, il ne le erait plus que pour lui-même.

Et peut-être, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'amener à se débarrasser lui-même de Damon…

Klaus renifla dédaigneusement en pensant à quel point Damon faisait honte à l'espèce vampirique. Chaque fois qu'il se prétendait un dur, un véritable vampire, et qu'il se montrait faible en se laissant emporter par ses émotions ou en commettant un geste enfantin, il ne donnait à Klaus que l'envie de l'éliminer de la surface de la terre. Il n'avait eu qu'une brève occasion pour le rencontrer, mais ça avait suffit pour confirmer tout ce qu'il avait entendu dire de lui au cours du dernier siècle.

Klaus ramena son attention sur son protégé, lequel avait terminé son festin. Il le regarda déposer le cadavre exsangue au sol. Trop de délicatesse. Il grogna et se détache de l'arbre.

-Bien, bien, Stefan, mais il faudra retravailler la présentation. Encore un peu trop fleur bleue…

Stefan releva alors la tête du sol, inexpressif. Il n'y avait que ses yeux, injectés par un rouge bordeaux, qui témoignait de sa colère et de sa soif grandissante. Klaus sourit. Ils avançaient; Stefan était bon élève…


	2. Heartbroken, Awful Truth

**Pairing: Stefan, Klaus**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Julie Plec et…**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Et si Stefan se rendait compte que Klaus peut lui apporter beaucoup plus qu'Elena ne le pourra jamais...

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling Your Lie <strong>

**Heartbroken, Awful Truth**

Une année avait passée depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, depuis qu'ils étaient sur la route, chassant les loups-garous. Pénible. C'était ainsi que Stefan aurait qualifié cette année si on le lui avait demandé. Pénible, mais prolifique. Chaque goûte de sang qui avait tracé son chemin le long de sa gorge l'avait rendu plus fort et plus assoiffé encore. Lorsqu'il passait sa langue contre ses dents et son palais, il pouvait en sentir le goût ferreux et sucré qu'il appréciait tant. Mais il restait qu'il était à la botte de Klaus, obligé de le suivre et de lui obéir dans ses moindres désir, pour son frère et pour Elena.

Ils venaient de quitter un autre camp déserté par les loups-garous, gravissant encore plus haut dans la montagne. Stefan était légèrement à la traîne, perdu dans ses rêveries alors qu'il gardait son regard fixé sur le dos de Klaus. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Elena.

Elena.

Elle lui manquait, c'était certain. Sa voix, la chaleur de son corps lorsqu'il la serrait contre lui. Et son odeur. Pourtant, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de la voir. Il la savait en sureté entre les bras de Damon. Damon qui l'aimait probablement autant qu'il aimait Elena lui-même.

Stefan maqua une pause d'une demi-seconde. Juste le temps que ses pieds s'immobilisent avant qu'il ne reprenne sa route. Juste le temps qu'il ne ressente un pincement au cœur à la vérité qui s'imposait à lui. Amer.

Ce n'était pas le fait de savoir que son frère aurait Elena à la fin de l'histoire- parce qu'il l'aurait, lui au loin, il n'aurait plus de compétition et elle succomberait tôt ou tard à son charme- qui lui faisait le plus mal. C'était l'autre réalisation. Celle où il avait constaté qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de la revoir malgré l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Klaus s'arrêta, obligeant Stefan à interrompre le cours de ses pensées. Il pencha la tête vers la gauche, humant l'air avec satisfaction.

-Nous y sommes, ils ne sont plus très loin….

Stefan déglutit. Ses entrailles se tordirent en un nœud de nervosité, crépitèrent d'excitation. Il ne pouvait pas attendre ce moment avec impatience, il le redoutait depuis le début de leur périple. Stefan n'était pas un monstre…

Mais il le devenait lorsqu'il buvait du sang humain. Et Klaus le savait; Klaus prenait plaisir à le manipuler. Klaus voulait qu'il apprécie ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Et Stefan en était venu à apprécier faire plaisir à Klaus.

Un grognement remonta le long de sa gorge, amenant Klaus à le regarder avec un froncement de sourcils. Le plus jeune des deux vampires secoua la tête et se remit à marcher, tête baissée et de nouveau perdu dans le brouillard de son esprit.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprendrait jamais. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait atterrir là? Pourquoi devait-il succomber devant son geôlier? Attendre ses ordres et ressentir de la satisfaction chaque fois qu'il savait que Klaus était fier de lui- ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, Stefan opposant beaucoup moins de résistance qu'au début de leur partenariat. Stefan n'était pas qu'un monstre, il sombrait également peu à peu dans une sombre perversité qui lui était inconnue.

Il aimait Elena, mais il ne voulait pas la voir. C'était Klaus qu'il voulait voir. C'était de Klaus dont il avait besoin. C'était Klaus qui, de façon inconsciente, s' tait insinué par les pores de sa peau, imprégné dans chaque fibre de son être.

Et cette prise de conscience, elle le rendait presque malade. Stefan déglutit. Si Klaus venait qu'à mettre la main sur cette information, il en était fini de Stefan. Il se retrouverait plus piégé et plus écrasé qu'il ne l'était déjà…

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!<em>


	3. Against You As Painful As It Is

**Pairing: Stefan, Klaus**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Julie Plec et…**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Et si Stefan se rendait compte que Klaus peut lui apporter beaucoup plus qu'Elena ne le pourra jamais...

* * *

><p><strong>Against You As Painful As It Is<strong>

Silence. Grognement. Silence. Sifflement. Silence. La pénombre enveloppait la forêt, cachait l'ombre des deux hommes sous cette nuit sans lune. Trois ans. Il avait fallut trois ans pour soumettre entièrement Stefan à son idéologie. Trois années de travail pénible et d'une soumission de moins en moins récalcitrante. Désormais, il tenait entre ses mains une bête sauvage assoiffée de sang et de chair fraîche. Il avait brisé sa résistance et son humanité, l'avait ait redevenir le vampire qu'il avait jadis été. L'avait fait devenir le vampire qu'_**il**_ voulait qu'il soit.

Satisfaction.

Klaus regardait nonchalamment Stefan s'approcher de lui, traînant sans cérémonie sa dernière œuvre-d'art derrière lui. Il ne tenait que le bout des doigts du cadavre, laissant le reste de son corps frotter durement contre le sol revêche de la forêt. Il ne s'arrêtait même pas pour diminuer le choc des branches et des pierres qu'ils rencontraient.

Stefan s'arrêta, faisant passer le cadavre devant lui et posa avec négligence aux pieds de Klaus. Et il attendit, l'air clairement agacé.

Klaus jeta un œil sur le corps. La nuque brisée, vidée de son sang. L'horreur figeant les traits de son visage.

Satisfaction.

-Félicitation, dit-il finalement. Tu peux désormais te considérer comme mon partenaire.

Il fit un pas vers l'avant. L'une de ses jambes enjamba le corps alors que de son autre, il enfonça le bout de sa botte dans les côtes de la victime.

-Mais attention, Stefan, siffla-t-il d'un ton doucereux. À la moindre erreur, tu es mort. Je t'ai à l'œil…

Et il s'éloigna, comme s'il n'avait rien dit, laissant de marbre un Stefan, qui ne se souciait pas tant de ses menaces. Et Klaus en avait conscience; Stefan lui échappait, lentement, et c'était loin d'être quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Il avait créé un monstre, ce qui était en soi une bonne chose, mais c'était un monstre qui deviendrait vite hors de son contrôle.

-Bien, dit néanmoins le plus âgé, de futurs hybrides nous attendent, allons-y.

Et il reprit son chemin, s'attendant à ce que Stefan le suive sans un mot. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, après un regard vers les bois, où il avait entendu des voix étouffés. Des voix qu'il n'aurait pas voulu entendre tellement ça lui faisait mal… Mais c'était son imagination, c'était toujours son imagination…


End file.
